I Threw The Key
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: 'Katara stood in the hall and looked at me as if I'd eaten a puppy. "What did you just do?" I stormed past her, shoving her with one shoulder. "I'm teaching the kid a lesson."' Sokka's reaction to the final Kataang kiss. XD  It's hilairious!


**This is a story I got from a review from PandaLily22. I have another story for after the kiss scene at the end, but it's in my old laptop, which is in storage. I'll ask my big brother to dig it out. **

**Anyways. Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

No.

No. No, no, NO!

This is not happening. SO NOT HAPPENING.

Katara and Aang were... KISSING! Practically sucking each other's faces off!

"Hey!" I yelled, storming down the stairs. "No! NONONONONONOOOOOO!"

They IGNORED me!

I stood beside them, and shook Aang's shoulder furiously. "HEY! GUY WHO'S KISSING MY SISTER! _KNOCK IT OFF!"_

And you know what he did? _Do you know what that little brat did?_

He practically blew me into the wall! ME! He just flicked his wrist at me, and suddenly I was knocked against the stairs. And they just KEPT ON KISSING!

Okay. I was livid by now. End of sentence, period.

So I shot up, and ran over to them, whose mouths were still lattached as if they held all of life's secrets.

I gritted my teeth, and grabbed Aang by his collar. "C'mon, _friend._ We're going to have to have a little talk."

I drug him by his shirt, and it took all of the energy in my body to tear him away from her.

"Sokka!" My sister protested from behind me. "Sokka, stop!"

"Shut up! I do _not_ need your input, Katara!"

Aang stumbled up the stairs, trying to pull back on my grip. "So-Sokk… Sokka…"

"No! Keep quiet!"

He obliged.

Katara rushed after us. "Sokka, stop! This is none of your business!"

I scoffed, and continued to pull Aang. "Oh, it is _so_ my business. Especially after Aang explains this little incident!"

I hauled him across the room and into the long hall in the back. He struggled against the clenched fist on his robes. I could hear Katara protesting somewhere in the tea lounge. The others stared after us, speechless.

I threw the boy into the nearest storage room. He fell to the floor, gasping and holding his throat. Normally, I would have tried to help him, but the thought never crossed my mind right at that moment. No I was ANGRY. Angrier than I have ever been before.

I slammed the door shut behind me, and shoved a key into the hole and locked it. Then I whipped around, grabbed Aang by the shirt once again, and slammed him against the nearest wall. He winced at the impact. Did I care? No.

"So, _Aang,"_ I snarled into his face. "You are going to kindly inform me why, in fact, you were SWAPPING SPIT WITH MY SISTER?"

Aang swallowed hard, his brow furrowed with fear and worry. "I… I…"

"You WHAT? SPEAK UP!"

"I… I love her, Sokka."

All of the breath that was in my lungs whooshed out. Aang… loves… Katara.

There was silence for a minute. I wasn't able to say anything. No, sir; I was in RAGE. In a smoldering, irate, provoked RAGE.

Aang was looking at me as if he was bracing for something; and he would refuse. He looked determined. And this, of course, made me even madder.

"Well," I uttered into his face, "I really hope you _love_ storage rooms, because you're going to see nothing but the inside of this closet for about a week."

Okay, NOW he looked scared.

I threw him back down onto the cold stone floor, and tore the key out of the door handle. Then I threw the door open, stepped out, slammed it closed, and locked it behind me.

Katara stood in the hall and looked at me as if I'd eaten a puppy. "What did you just _do?"_

I stormed past her, shoving her with one shoulder. "I'm teaching the kid a lesson."

Katara rushed after me, and began to grab at the key in my hand. "Sokka! Sokka, let him out!"

"No."

And you know what I did? I stomped past the group, who were still speechless, down the stairs, and onto the balcony where my sister and Aang had locked lips.

Katara gasped behind me. "What are you doing?"

I walked up to the railing, brought my hand up, and chucked my key over the side. It fell down into the city streets, and I could hear a distant, "Ow!"

I brushed of my hands with a satisfactory grunt. There. That'll teach him.

I turned to see Katara gaping at me in horror. "What… why…"

"And… what are you going to do about it, exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

You know what she did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID? She glared at me, stalked up to me, and raised one trembling hand.

_Slap._

Gasping, I retreated in surprise. "Did… did you just SLAP ME?"

She pointed a finger up at me accusingly, just two inches from my nose. "You are going to walk down there. You are going to find that key. And you are going to let him out, even if it takes you all day." Her jaw clenched as she spoke through her teeth. "Do. You. Hear. Me?"

I sighed. "Fine."

Let's just say, after five hours of walking down, looking for the bloody key, and walking back up, only to find it was the wrong one… I never locked Aang in another storage closet again.

Xxx

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Equivalent to a pile of Appa manure? Tell me, please. Flames accepted.**


End file.
